Through the Door
by Kiwisaurus
Summary: "Walk through the door like your brother before, a lifetime remains until dawn." When a small wooden door appears in a hallway that Anna's roamed for years, will she be entranced by it's simplicity, & the room that lays behind it? What happens when the things she's known for her whole life turn up false, & that she's been lied to by the people she thought she could trust?


_**THROUGH THE DOOR - PROLOGUE**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there I'm back with another idea for a fanfiction! I managed to trick my writer's block and forced this one through, because the writer's block is stopping me from writing anything Harry Potter related...<strong>

**I have many writing projects at the moment, if you checked out my profile at all! I have also decided to do NaNoWriMo for the first time this coming November, I haven't decided whether to do a fanfiction or a fiction story yet, so opinions please!**

**Enjoy :3**

_Italics - singing_

* * *

><p>Anna is singing For the First Time in Forever when she notices a small wooden door in a shady corner of a hallway; that she's never seen before. Overcome with curiousity, she enters the door only to find herself in an ancient castle (perhaps she enters through a door into Binns classroom?)<p>

"_The window is open, so's that door,_" Anna leaped over a stool and span over to the window, before gesturing to the door. She span again to look at the people coming through the hallway. "_I didn't know they did that anymore! Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?_"

Running down the hallway, she span and leaped with joy; she was nearly free from the confines of the castle!

"_For years I've roamed these empty halls_... huh?" She skidded to a stop in front of an old oak door, with an old fashioned ring to pull it open. Curiousity flooded her veins and she stepped closer to the door, her hand reaching out to rest on the ring delicately. A guard walked past and saw the princess standing in a corner of the hallway with her arm outstretched and thought it strange.

"Princess Anna?" A distinctly Irish accent reached Anna's ears.

"Mm, huh?" She replied distractedly.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" Anna turned around at this, sending a quick smile at the man to assure him.

"Right as rain, Finnigan..." Anna muttered softly, bringing her hand to her side again and turning to face Finnigan. "How's your son, sir?"

Finnigan grinned suddenly, all professionalism out the window as he indulged the friendly princess. "Yea, he's chuffed to be at the fancy boarding school, he's made a mad amount of friends, he 'as." Anna smiled at the excitable Irish man indulgently.

"What's his name again, Finnigan? Sean? I'd like to properly meet him this summer, is he coming home?"

"Seamus actually, ma'am." He bowed quickly. "Yes Princess, he'll be back this summer fo' sure."

Another guard, this dark-skinned man went by the name of Thomas, came down the hallway and slapped Finnigan on the back, bowing to Anna while he did so.

"Sorry ma'am, Princess Elsa has requested the use of guards at the gate." Anna grinned again as a wave of joy filled her and she excitedly ushered the guards away, skipping alongside them down the hallways.

"_Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally they're opening up the gates!_" At Anna's encouraging grin, the two guards obligingly chorused.  
>"<em>The gates!<em>"

"_There'll be actual real live people..._" She grabbed at Thomas' arm.

"What are we then?" Finnigan laughed heartily.

"_It'll be totally strange._" Anna disregarded their comments and span around the hall, leaving the two guards to jog. "_But wow, am I so ready for this chaaaaange!_"

She span and ran outside to the crowds, singing all the way; all thoughts about the small wooden door forgotten.

* * *

><p>On the other side of an equally similar arched wooden door, a confused jet-black haired boy ran to catch up to his friends.<p>

"Come on guys, we'll be late for Charms!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like to have 5 chapters before I update this, but am undecided as to whether I should actually continue it, so if you could review and tell me whether you'd continue reading this and what you thought of it, that would be great!<strong>

_**Review please!**_


End file.
